Season in the Town
by le.clarius
Summary: Tiga tahun berlalu. Yah, sejak pertemuan terakhir kita. Saat kita terpisah, kuharap kau masih ada di sana untuk menungguku. Prekuel dari "Season in the Sea". Akakei. Sho-ai, OOC. RnR please!


**SEASON IN THE TOWN**

gK

-

Disclaimer: Argh!! Eyeshield bukan punya saya! Puas!!? *digibeng*

Warning: OOC-ness, Sho-ai, gaje, abal, aneh, tidak menarik, tidak baik bagi kesehatan (?)

Prekuel dari "Season in the Sea", kira-kira setahun sebelumnya.

-

"Aku…"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menunggumu." Sebuah senyuman di wajah itu.

"Terima kasih." Senyuman pahit di wajah yang lain.

"Sampai jumpa…"

((gK))

Kakei membuka matanya. Dihelanya nafas. Memori itu terputar kembali di benaknya untuk suatu alasan yang tidak ia ketahui. Aneh. Bola mata yang biru bergerak melirik jam yang bertengger di atas meja. Tepat pukul enam pagi. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan beralih ke jendela. Daun-daun jendela terbuka, memperlihatkan pemandangan kota di pagi hari yang sejuk. Udara yang suhunya lebih rendah dari biasanya menggigit kulitnya dan mengisi rongga dada dengan sensasi yang lembab.

_Sudah lama sekali sejak hari itu. Tiga tahun__, ya..__. Masihkah dia di sana menungguku?_

Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia berbalik dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Dinyalakannya shower. Kakei mencoba menenangkan pikirannya di bawah siraman air hangat.

Beberapa saat, ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengenakan baju yang lebih bersih. Kakei menyambar tasnya. Dipakainya jaket dan Kakei melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam flat miliknya.

((gK))

Sudah lebih dari tengah hari saat ia keluar dari gerbang. Kakei masih ingat hari itu, tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia dikirim ayahnya kembali ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Setelah tiga tahun di Kyoshin, meninggalkan Jepang jadi terasa berat untuknya. _Apalagi dia di sana._

Kakei melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman kota. Ia suka menikmati angin di tempat itu sambil memandangi orang-orang yang melakukan aktivitasnya. Terkadang ia bertemu dengan beberapa kenalannya atau orang Jepang lainnya.

Detakan waktu serasa berhenti untuknya. Ia hanya memandang kosong ke depan, membuang pandangannya jauh ke horizon. Orang-orang yang mondar-mandir di taman itu terabaikan. Seakan ia membayangkan Jepang berada tepat di tempat jatuhnya pandangan itu.

Kakei menghela nafas setalah menyadari yang dilakukannya tak berarti. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai menjauh dari taman itu.

Kakei melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar sepanjang tepi jalan. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Langkah-langkah kakinya, mengingatkan dirinya kalau ia sendirian saja di kota itu. Ia memang terbiasa sendiri, tetapi terkadang berat untuk melewatkan semuanya sendirian saja. Sepanjang trotoar, wajah-wajah yang tak dikenalnya bergerak melawan arahnya berjalan, membuat Kakei semakin sadar akan kesendiriannya. Jauh dari Jepang, jauh dari orang yang selalu membayangi pikirannya.

Tetesan air mengenai hidungnya. Kakei mengerjap sejenak. Hujan turun tanpa banyak tanda-tanda sebelumnya. Kakei berlari-lari kecil dan menghampiri sebuah toko. Ia berteduh di depannya. Ia menghela nafas. Perasaannya seperti sejalan dengan cuaca. Dipandanginya awan mendung yang menggantung tepat di atas.

Sebuah siluet. Rambut pendek merah yang bergerak melewati toko itu dengan langkah cepat. Sudut mata Kakei menangkap bayangan rambut merah itu. Ia terhenyak sejenak. Sebuah perasaan lain pecah dalam dirinya. _Apa benar? Tidak mungkin._

Dengan cepat Kakei mengikuti arah perginya. Rambut merah itu baru saja berbelok di sudut bangunan di ujung jalan. Matanya membesar. Kakei tak membuang waktu. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya mengejar rambut merah itu, tak peduli dengan hujan yang mulai merembes masuk ke dalam bajunya. Dengan sigap ia melewati para pejalan kaki yang berlari-lari menghindari hujan dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan arah larinya. Jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat dengan setiap detakan waktu. Nafasnya ikut memburu dengan setiap derap langkah yang ia buat. _Dia di sini!_

Begitu ia sampai di belokan itu, ia melihat rambut merah itu masuk ke dalam sebuah gang sempit walaupun matanya mulai buram oleh hujan yang turun. Kakei segera membawa kakinya menyusul masuk ke dalam gang kecil itu dengan cepat.

Kosong. Gang itu buntu tanpa ada tanda-tanda orang yang pernah datang ke situ.

Kakei menghela nafasnya. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan kecewa dan lega yang beraduk dalam dadanya. Ia merasakan senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. _Bodoh. Tentu saja tidak mungkin dia kemari._

Ia masih berdiri di mulut gang itu untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan dirinya dibasahi air hujan. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia membalikkan dirinya dan menggerakkan dirinya untuk pulang, walau ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa berat. Kakei sudah tak peduli lagi dengan sekujur badannya yang basah. Dingin, basah, dan berat. Semua ia rasakan dalam saat yang sama.

Kakei sampai di flatnya beberapa saat kemudian. Tepat saat itu, hujan berhenti membasahi bumi. Kakei beralih menuju kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya yang basah oleh tetesan air hujan. Ia membuka jendelanya yang langsung berhadapan dengan matahari tenggelam. Sinarnya menerobos awan di antara celah-celah kecil, dan pada saat yang sama tenggelam dihisap horizon. Langit merah mulai memenuhi pemandangan, seiring dengan hilangnya awan mendung. Kakei merasakan sedikit perasaan berat di dadanya terangkat. _Langit merah setelah hujan… persis saat pertama kali kita bersama._

"Hayato," gumamnya pelan. "Aku yakin, kau masih di sana…"

_Yah, setahun lagi. Tunggulah aku, Hayato._

((gK))

Sementara di belahan lain dunia, sebuah kota di Jepang pada saat yang sama. Seorang pemuda dengan tenang duduk di bawah pohon rindang, terlindung dari teriknya sinar matahari. Matanya tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam yang selalu dipakainya. Tetapi jelas ia menerawang jauh ke arah langit di atasnya. Gitar berwarna hitam tak pernah lepas dari genggaman tangannya. Sesekali dipetiknya senar-senar gitar itu, menghasilkan nada-nada penuh dengan makna yang hanya dapat dimengerti oleh dirinya saja.

"Fuuh," gumamnya pelan. "Langit biru itu…" _Seperti dirimu yang selalu tenang, Shun,_ lanjutnya dalam hati. _Sudah tiga tahun terlewat... Rasanya aku tak sabar menemuimu setahun lagi._

-

_Hitori zutsu minna aruiteru kono machi de_

_Itsu no hi ka anata to aeru nara sore wa subarashii jiken_

_Tsuki no terasu My Lonely Town_

(B'z – My Lonely Town)

((owari))

A/N: Gajee nian! Akh, sudahlah. -_-. Maafkan kalau ada typo, saya ngeditnya di warnet, tidak leluasa.

Oh, yah. Saya tak bilang prekuelnya cuma satu, loh. Setelah ini, prekuel yang paling pertama dan bagian terakhir dari trilogi "Season" *apaan sih!? -_-"*

Yang gak ngerti kenapa Akaba bilang "jangan berubah" di bagian sebelumnya, jangan khawatir. Akan terjawab di bagian setelah ini. Lalu *lirik ke atas* dungaren temen aku ora ngganggo Aqua Timez!? O.o Oh, lupakan saja.

Sudilah kiranya memberikan review. Flame are welcomed, but constructive critic are the best!! XD *bows*

-gK


End file.
